1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to dispensers generally, and more particularly to dispensers that are controlled responsive to indicia upon a fluid receptacle to dispense a particular product mixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various commercial establishments, including supermarkets and many other diverse outlets, sell a wide variety of fluid products in various containers. A specific example of a fluid product is a liquid laundry detergent sold in relatively large plastic containers having a screw-type cap or closure. Consumers of such liquid products frequently discard the containers after using the contents. The discarded empty containers then migrate into a waste disposal area such as a landfill.
If an alternate system were used whereby a customer would bring back the empty original container to the commercial establishment for refilling the container, using a user friendly method as will be described below in connection with the present invention, then the following benefits may be attained:
1. The commercial establishment can profitably vend or sell the liquid product for refilling at a price significantly lower than the original sales price. The lower price will financially motivate the customer to return with the empty container for refilling. The commercial establishment will use relatively low-cost bulk quantities of the liquid product for refilling, which helps to maintain a strong profit margin for the commercial establishment.
2. Refilling and reuse of containers breaks the cycle of xe2x80x9cuse and discardxe2x80x9d, which keeps empty containers out of the landfills with obvious benefit to society.
3. Delivery of bulk product directly to consumer illustrated herein requires less handling labor and shipping-type packaging materials than traditional methods, further reducing cost and landfill waste production.
4. Bulk packaging reduces the retail shelf space required for display/delivery of product to a customer. Where consumer packaging tends to be relatively inefficient at using precious retail shelf space, bulk dispensers illustrated herein offer space/product ratio improvement.
5. Appropriate dispensing options in accord with the present invention enable dispensing a nearly unlimited combination of base and optional ingredients into a consumer""s container. The more options presented to a consumer in the traditional prepackaged environment, the more precious retail shelfspace that is required. Consequently, in the prior art the consumer""s product choices were extremely limited.
Thus the present invention provides financial benefits to both commercial establishments/vendors and consumers/customers, while also facilitating a reduction in solid waste as a benefit to society and enabling a broader selection of product choices to meet a particular customer""s needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,818 to Bradbury, et al., discloses a method and apparatus for vending a containerized product on multiple occasions. In the Bradbury patent, a customer initially purchases a fluid-filled container with a bar code that indicates the price of the container. Upon emptying the container, the customer returns to the store and refills the container at a refill station. The refill station modifies the bar code on the container to indicate that the container has been refilled. Thus, when the customer checks out, he or she is only charged for the refill, and not the container. A major disadvantage of the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,818 is that it does not read the bar code at the time of filling, limiting the Bradbury et al invention to a single product. Nevertheless, it still requires a relatively complex apparatus for modifying the bar code on the container to indicate that the container has been refilled. This complexity has been avoided in the present invention, while simultaneously enabling a much more diverse range of products to be dispensed.
In broad terms, the present invention provides a method of vending a fluid product to a customer utilizing an original container. Parenthetically, at the time of the original purchase of the original container, the container has thereon a machine-readable indicia such as a bar code or the like indicative of the product and of the original sales price of the container as filled with the product. After the original container has been emptied of the product, then the invention provides for multiple refillings of the product into the original container. The machine-readable indicia on the container is utilized to actuate the refilling of the container and, after each refilling of the container, the method dispenses to the customer a discount coupon to be presented to the vendor""s check-out station, together with the refilled container, whereby the price charged to the customer by the vendor is the original sales price associated with the bar code, less the value of the discount coupon.
Another important aspect of my invention is that the basic concept can be expanded to provide for the vending of a plurality of containerized products respectively into a plurality of original refillable containers from a single dispensing station. For this case, each of the original refillable containers for a plurality of originally vended products, each of which may be of different diameters or shapes, has a unique machine readable indicia thereon indicative of the liquid product in the original refillable container, and the original sales price prior to the first refilling. For each refilling of a selected refillable container with the matching product, a discount coupon is dispensed to the refill customer which may be presented to the vendor""s customer checkout station, together with the matching refilled container.
Another important aspect of my invention is that the fluid refilling method includes a vertically oriented filling pipe or probe having an outlet and being positioned over a filling opening in an original container. The probe is adapted to be vertically moveable with respect to the original container and is sized to freely enter the filling opening. The filling probe is inserted into the refillable container through the opening, until the outlet is adjacent the bottom of the refillable container. Next, the container is filled with a preselected volume of the fluid product, and, most preferably, the dispensing tip is progressively raised as the container is filled. This inventive feature prevents foaming as the container is being filled, since the liquid is not exposed to the air during entry into the container. Potential splashing and the probability for spills are also eliminated. The present invention thereby avoids consumer contact with messy and potentially hazardous substances which might otherwise result from overflow, suds, spills and splashes.
Yet another important advantage of the present invention is the preservation of brand identity and loyalty with the container, through multiple refills. A consumer cannot fill a container without the original label, nor can the product be scanned at check-out. Consequently, the product within the container is always properly labeled with the original label, thereby ensuring brand identity remains with the container through each refill. Furthermore, the customer has price incentive to maintain brand loyalty, since the refill will always be discounted relative to a new competitor product. Finally, any special instructions, hazards or chemical ingredient lists will also be preserved, in the event of an accidental poisoning or the like, thereby preserving the promotion of safe use of the product.
Another aspect of my invention is to provide an additional marketing function in connection with either single product or multiple product dispensers discussed herein, by dispensing to the refill customer, at the time of dispensing a discount coupon, at least one additional coupon or promotional message.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it can be linked to an inventory control management system whereby data is collected on the volume, on a product-by product basis, of sales of fluid products to permit a supplier to automatically restock products at the appropriate time, and/or permit the retailer to automatically order from the supplier at the appropriate time.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the ability to include affiliate codes on the container label, for crediting or compensating an affiliated entity with refills associated in some way with that affiliate.
A further advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide custom scents, flavors, nutritional supplements and the like to an otherwise standard product, without detriment to the functionality of the product and with only slightly greater complexity and space required within the dispensing machine.
Yet a further advantage is the increased visibility obtained by a product packaged and sold through the novel dispenser, since the monitor is substantially more visible with display screen when contrasted to the many bottles along a store shelf. Consequently, precious visual attraction at a retail location is obtained by the preferred embodiment over conventional packaging.